locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
General Electric
The General Electric Company (GE), is a North American company formed in 1892. The company itself produces many different products and vehicles, such as locomotives. The locomotive portion (GE Transportation Systems) of GE was formed in the late 1890's in Erie, Pennsylvania; which still serves as their main manufacturing facility as of today (with the exception of a newer facility which opened in Fort Worth, Texas in late-2012.) One of the first locomotives they've ever produced, was the 60-ton Boxcab built in 1925 (specifically CNJ #1000; although co-produced by ALCO), which was one of the very first types of commercially-successful, standard diesel locomotives ever produced (to not be a diesel railcar or trainset). The company mainly built electric locomotives, but now primarily builds diesel locomotives. They are currently the leading locomotive building company as of the mid-1980's; when they first out-matched their long-term arch-rival, EMD. Locomotives GE has had a long line of successful locomotives, and has often competed with their long-term rival; EMD. GE mainly builds and exports foreign locomotives, and currently produces the Evolution Series of '''diesel-electric '''locomotives (as of 2005); which is their main locomotive line for North American railroads (with the exception of foreign models and counter-parts) List of Locomotives Electric Locomotives These locomotives were produced from the 1900s to the 1950s with various axle arrangements. Most were owned by the NYC, PRR and MILW. *T-1 (NYC; New York Central Railroad) *T-2 (NYC) *S-3, P-2 (New York Central) *ES-1 (MILW; Milwaukee Road) *ES-2 (MILW) *EP-1 (MILW) *GG1 (PRR; Pennsylvania Railroad) *EL-C (E33) (Virgininan and New Haven) *E-44 (Pennsylvania Railroad) *EP-3, EP-4, (2-C-C-2) and EP-5 (C-C) (The New York, New Haven and Hartford RR Co.) Ton Boxcab Series These locmotives had various axle arrangements and were produced from the 1930s to the 1940s *20-ton *23-ton *35-ton *43-ton Tonner Series Four-axle diesel locomotives produced from the 1940s to the 1950s *44-Tonner *55-Tonner *80-Tonner Gas Electric Turbine Series These locomotives, produced from the 1940s to the 1950s were ordered by Union Pacific *4500 HP GTEL *8500 HP GTEL Universal Series These locomotives were produced from the 1950s to the 1980s with various axle arrangements *U18B *U23B *U25B *U28B *U30B *U33B *U36B *U23C *U25C *U30C *U33C *U36C *U50C Dash 7 Series These locomotives were produced with either four or six axles between the 1970s and the 1980s *B23-7 *BQ23-7 *B30-7 (Few variants) *B36-7 *C30-7 (Several versions) *C36-7 Dash 8 Series These locomotives were produced from the 1980s to 1990s *B32-8 *B39-8 *B40-8 (Several versions) *C32-8 *C39-8 *C40-8 (Several versions) *C41-8W *C44-8W Dash 9 Series Six-axled diesel locomotives which were produced from the 1990s to the early 2000s *C40-9C *C40-9W *C44-9W (Or CW) AC Series These locomotives were produced from the 1990s to the early 2000s and were mainly high-powered AC versions of Dash 9 models. *AC4400CW *AC6000CW *Numerous foreign types similar to both types listed were also built, such as the Australian version of the AC6000CW. Evolution Series Six-axled diesel locomotives that have been built from 2005 to the present *ES40DC *ES44DC *ES44AC *ES44C4 Specialized Units These locomotives include passenger locomotives, high-powered diesel locomotives, etc. They have built from the 1970s to the present *U28CG *U30CG *U34CH *P30CH *P32-8BWH Genesis Series These locomotives were four-axled passenger diesel locomotives built from the 1990s to the present *P40DC *P42DC *P32AC-DM *P42DC Other These locomotives are either rebuilt or modified units. *BB23-7 (Narrow-gauge, combined four-axle diesel locomotive built for railways in Latin America; rebuilt from B23-7 and C30-7 units.) *BB40-9W (Narrow-gauge, combined four-axle diesel locomotive built for railways in Latin America; rebuilt from C44-9W) *BB40-8 (Narrow-gauge, combined four-axle diesel locomotive built for railways in Latin America; rebuilt from C40-8 *AC44C4M - This is a rebuild collaboration between GE and BNSF to rebuild C44-9W's into A-1-A AC-traction locomotives. See also: http://www.finnmoller.dk/rail-usa/loco-guide/index.htm (Diesel locomotive examples) http://www.oil-electric.com/2009/01/do-you-remember-4-s.html (Early electric locomotive examples) Category:Companies Category:GE Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Electric Locomotives